I hate the way i love him
by Silverpudding9
Summary: Rin is a girl which everyone thinks is cursed except for Amber & Len. After Rin become Len, a guy that love to flrt with girls, maid, Len parent told them they used to be friend & promised to marry to eachother when they grow up. But after Rin's parent died, she stop seeing len for some reasons. Rin dislike len at first but later grow feeling for him. Lovelydovedy parts later scene
1. Chapter 1

Rin's POV

Hello there! Rin Sakura is my name and loneliness is my game. Ha-ha … Just kidding, but not about the loneliness. My parents die in a car accident and left me leaving all alone. If you are wondering how am I doing right now? I would say pretty great I guess. Right now I am living in a small and a lovely apartment with a wonderful view of the beach if you put your head out of my window which is near to small kitchen.

I am a 16 year old girl with a pair of sapphire blue eyes, skin which is white like snow and honey blonde hair tied into a ponytail who had no parents and had to take care of herself since she was 10 year old. When my parent dies, everyone started to avoid me because they think that I am some kind of curse but Amber Yukimaru, the only friend that I really trusted .Amber, a bright cheerful girl with pink Sakura curly hair and green jade eyes. She thinks that I am not cursed at all. She said those people had no manner calling me cursed. I like Amber and her parents. They are so sweet to me and I think that they are the only people that I care for. At school, teachers did the same thing as my so called friends. They keep avoiding me and asked me if I want to move to other school instead of this school. I keep saying no but they keep begging me. So I change my way. I am still going to school but I never did enter class after attendant is taken. Mostly I spend my school days at the school's roof top. I do not think that the teacher mind since they want me out of the class so badly. But I am still on the top 5 of the class since Amber keeps on teaching me and bring class works and home works for me from school and keeps on saying, "If you don't pass your exams I might as well punch you in the face." You do not want to see her face. It like she got dark aura surrounding her as she said it while crossing her arm. Scary is the word to describe her in that moment. Even though she is scary, but I think that's her way of caring for other people too.

I often spend the night at Amber's place but I mostly stay at home since I do not want to disturb them every single day. It is a rude thing to do. Although I sometimes did not want to disturb Amber and her family, I sometimes wish that I had another friend to talk to.

Len's POV

Hello to you! I am Len Kagamine, a 18 year old boy who had transfer to a new school because my father had a job at japan. My hobbies you ask? Will, I like to do gardening and I hope flirting does not count because I sometimes flirt with girls at the age of 14 to 17and I am not a playboy!

I had a pair of aquamarine blue eyes, tanned skin and honey blond hair which looks spiky but it is not. I just moved into this huge mansion. My dad is the manager of a 5 star hotels that had been opened around the world. I had met many celebrities while I was there. There's Justin Bieber, One Direction, Lady Gaga and many more. I am one lucky kid! My parents are rich, been adored by many people especially girls and I had the highest grade in every class I attend. My mom opens a high class restaurant in Beijing, America, Paris and Japan. It is really a fantastic restaurant for rich people because all of the best chefs around the world were hired by my mom. I always eat the foods made by the best chef.

Anyway, I will be going to a school named "ENCHANTED SCHOOL". I do not know why they named a school like that but they says that you can meet your true love there. Bet there many girls and maybe I will flirt with them too. I said maybe okay. Do not take it seriously. I am just bluffing.

I was entering the school gate and I was bumped by someone behind me. I turn around and notice that the person that bumped me was a girl with blonde hair. "Sorry ..," she said to me in a dull voice. I look into her eyes, there were cold as ice full with pain and sadness. "Who do you think are bumbling into me?" I said to her angrily, but I never get a reply. She just walked away as if there is no one talk to her. "Hey is not that boy cute?" I heard one of the student said to her BFF next to her. "Let try to ask him out , shall we?" her friend reply her. I walk away as soon as they took a step forward. They look kind of disappointed. Sorry lady, I want to ask you guys out too but I am not in the mood right now.

"Ah, you must be Mister Kagamine, the son of famous 5 star hotel's manager and the high class restaurant's manager," a voice asked me while I was entering the school. I looked up and saw a lady with blue marine hair with amber yellow eyes standing there with her hands cross around her waist. "Yes, and you are?" I asked out of curious city. "I am the head mistress of the school in other words, your principle," she said it with an angry tone. "Oh, sorry miss principle. I am just not in the mood right now. I am just mad at a girl just now'" I said with a fake smile on my face. "Well, whoever it was, please do not mind her and you can called me Madam Hatsune," the principle said it in a polite tone. Ah … I'm just got out of a problem.

"Now, let me lead you to your class room. Follow me please." The principle leads the way as I follow her on her back. Then, she suddenly stop at Class 7-A. Now this is the class I belong to since I always got high marks. She open the doors as every student in the class went back to their seat expect for one that has been steadied at the Conner and it was her.


	2. Chapter 2

Rin POV

The principle walked in as soon as she opened the door. "Class, we had a new student," she said to the whole class. I do not even bother to look so I look out the window since I sat at the Conner of the room with Amber who happens to next to me chatting with one of her friends. I heard footsteps coming into the classroom. Whoever it is, that person must be a boy since the girl are shrinking and saying," Wah! Isn't he cute?" "Class this is Len Kagamine. He just settled down in japan. Please welcome him," the teacher asked us. I stand up just like the other and said the same thing with the other expect I said it coldly. "Good morning, Len". Then we all took our seats. "Thank you everyone unlike a certain someone that bumped into me this morning and said sorry in a coldly tone," he said while gave me a glare. Did I bumped into that guy this morning, oh yes I did, but why does he make a big fuss about it. Geez… I did not care at all. I just look out the window.

"Now Kagamine, you may sit behind Sakura there at the Conner," the principle said while pointing to me. "Miss Sakura, please introduce yourself," the principle asked me. The boy walked toward my desk and said to me softly in a tone that only I could hear. "Aren't you going to?" He gave me a smirk. "Miss Sakura! Hurry up!"

"I do not want to. He just a waste of my time!" Almost the student in the class gasp.

" Miss Sakura! Detention!"

I stood up and said it angrily," Like there is someone waiting for me at home!" then walked out of the class, slamming the door and on my way to the roof top.

Len POV

Wow that was dramatic! The first time I saw a girl shouting at the principle.

"Huh… Why do you always have to cause trouble?" the principle said in a tired tone. Then I felt someone lightly pull my sleeve. "Do not worry Len. She will be fine," a girl with pink, curly hair and green jade eyes said to me. "Like I care," I said to her in a disappoint tone expecting so called Rin to get expel from the school. I took the sit behind Rin's … Then looked out the window thinking about that girl I meant what wrong with her. I bet that she does have any single friend at all.

It is history class now and I still have not seen that Rin girl since morning and none of the student was worry about her. Huh? Who knows she does not have any friends. Serves her the right for having such bad attitude in class.

Lunch have finally come and a bunch of girls came to my sit and asking me questions like where are you from or will you go on a date with me? All I did was reply them that I do not have time this weekend maybe next time, and they started to shriek. Girls, you do not get them at all! "Hey where are you going, Amber?" I heard one of the girls asking the girl earlier with the pink hair. So her name is Amber. It is a nice name for a pretty girl like her. Maybe I should ask her out too. "Oh, I am going to have lunch with Rin," Amber replies them. "You should stop hanging out with that cursed girl Amber or else you will be cured too!" they told Amber, but all she said was, "You people should stop treating her like trash." Then she walked out of the classroom, slamming the door behind her. Who knows that Rin girl has a friend in high school.


	3. Chapter 3

Rin POV

I was sitting down and relaxing at the school roof top, enjoying my blonde yellow hair moving to the rhythm of the wind when I heard the sound of footsteps coming up to the roof top.

I turn around to look and found Amber standing under the opened door with a relive look on her face. "Geez… don't do that again, okay? You started to make me worry about your future. I mean I am scared that you won't find your true love. 20 years from now, you still need me by your side and help you to find the right guy for you," Amber said that while taking a sit next to me.

"I won't meet that true love okay? If that did happen, he will leave me and let me going back to my cursed life anyway," I replied in a 'I do not care' tone.

"Don't say that! I am sure you will find the man that will take care of you. You just need to keep on looking. Do not give up."

"Yah… It is already a million years early for me to do that. I already give up a thousand years ago."

"Even so, you do not have to be mean to that Kagamine kid. He is new in town. At least try to be friends with him."

"Then he will try to make fun of me again …. No way! "

"All you need to do is to apologies! That all! Is it that hard to do! "

"You like him do not you? "

"Alright, do not try to change the subject! You know that I already had a boyfriend. Why don't you get one too !"

"I do not need one, and please stop shouting. Your next class is about to start. You better hurry up and eat your lunch."

"I AM NOT SHOUTING…." She paused for a while. She took a deep breath and continued her sentences. "I am sorry. I do not know what came over me."

"It's okay. You do not really mean it, and do not worry about me. I will be fine." I reply with no feelings at all.

Amber opened her lunch box and closed it after looking at it for a while. Then she handed the lunch box to me.

"What's wrong, amber?" I asked her.

" I am not hungry and beside you did not have your lunch box today, not to mention yesterday too and the day before that and the day before that…."

"Okay I get it!" I stopped her. "I did not eat lunch every day! I am use to it already. You should eat because your next class is P.E right?" I handed the lunch back to her but she pushed it back to me.

"It is okay!" she said it with a smile.

"Are you sure?" I asked her again just to make sure she not hungry at all.

"It is okay. Are you coming to the next class?" she asked as she got up.

"Nope…"

"That okay," she said to me while run to the door then waved a goodbye sign to me and ran off.

I looked down at her lunch and it looked delicious. I picked up the sushi that was in the container and ate it. It is yummy!

Len POV

Classes are over now and it is time to go home. First day of school was… How do I say this… Okay? I get to meet a lot of girls and each of them asked me on a date this weekend. Ha …. No girls can resist me. I am the handsomest guy that they ever met and I bet every one of them want to go out with me.

"Kagamine kun! Please wait up!" I heard that voice and it woke me up from my daydream. I turn around and found that Amber was chasing me. I stopped and made her catch up with me. She then stop running and breath hard as if she ran out of oxygen. "What the matter, Amber?" I asked her. She then took a deep breath and said, "I am sorry for Rin attitude this morning. She prefers not to be disturb."

"Ah… Never mind about that. You look thirsty. Do you need some drinks? There is a small restaurant down this street. I will treat you?"

"Um… Since Rin had left, sure why not? I will give a tour around the town. How is that?"

"Awesome… So tell me about yourself."

"Um … Let's us wait until I had my drink. I am out of saliva right now."

"Do you mind that I gave you mine?"

"What? Sorry I did not hear you. Please repeat it."

"Never mind…"

We started walking and she asked, "Kagamine kun? Do you have a girlfriend?"

"Oh! I had tones"

"I meant a girlfriend that you really cares about and never broke up with her."

"I had none."

"Interesting"

I look at her out of curious city and asked, "What is so interesting? Do you want to be my girlfriend?"

"Not at all!"

My heart aches a lot!

"I already had a boyfriend! So no thanks."

"Oh…."

Now my heart had be broke into many pieces and turned into dust.

"No hard feelings Len but you aren't my type. I prefer guys that are caring for girls and doesn't flirt with them alots."

Oh… she caught me.

"But I am caring for all type of girls!"

"And RIN?"

"I do not conceder her as a girl…"

"Never mind"

She gave me a fake smile and ran away from me looking excided than telling me that we had arrived at our destination.


	4. Chapter 4

Len POV

Ha-ha… Rin Sakura had just become my maid for a week! I felt as if I am the ruler of the world and gets everything I want! How does this happen?

*Flashback*

"Hey Len," Amber called me.

"Yah?" I said politely to her.

"Let make a bet!"

"Tell me. I am all ears."

"You have to go to Rin house and apologize, if she did then you win and if she didn't I win, get it?"

"Why did you want to vote that she didn't want to forgive?"

"Cause, she will never do it!"

"Okay, what will I get if I win?"

"Rin will be your personal maid for a week which she will never be and if I win, you have to be Rin personal butler for a week. Sounds okay?"

"I am fine with that!"

*End of flashback*

Lol… I never did regret for involve myself in this silly little bet. I always win and always get what I want! I looked at her and why does not she made an 'I am so afraid' expression? Why!

"I can't be your 'Personal maid'. I am busy this week and next week and I am currently busy like every day," she kept the conversation going.

"Why? Give me a reason," I said in a demanding tone. Yes I am angry if I do not get what I want!

" Since I have a part time job at a maid café."

"Oh so you do not want to be my personal maid and you want to serve a million people in a café. Why is that?" I asked her angrily.

"They pay me two hundred and thirty dollar for a month but you, I do not want to start," she answered then drank her orange juice that she found in her fridge.

"I pay you Five hundred dollar a month."

After I said that, she almost spill out the orange juice and gave me the 'You are kidding me' face.

"We can started with a month?" I said to her before she can said anything.

"Sound fine to me. Do we start by tomorrow?" she asked me.

"Yah, I pick you up after school tomorrow and we can head over so I introduce you to my parents and then we can have an agreement," I said as coolly as I can.

I looked around and I was really curious. Where on earth are her parents?

"So…,"I said while rolling my eyes

"Yah?" she replied as if she is the dumb one.

"Where're your parents?"

"My parents passed away since I was about ten year old."

Oh no, wrong subject to choose. Ugh… need to change the topic.

"Ugh… NICEDAYDONOTYOUTHINK! ILOVE THEWEATHERTODAY!" I said so fast that I do not know what am I'm saying. Ugh, stupidest thing that I had ever said. Now she is going to make fun of me! Huh? I heard someone giggle and it was Rin. This is the first time I see her smile and heard her laugh. It is kind of adorable.

"Why is your face so red and what are you trying to say?" she answer back while wiped a tear from her eye. I looked away, covering my mouth and I can't believe that I blush in front of a girl for the first time! Unbelievable!

"I am sorry for your lost," I said while I'm still looking away.

"It's okay…"

"So I guess I will be going," I said while grabbing my bag from the couch.

"Yah, bye…," she answered back to me while looking away.

I exited the small apartment still thinking that Rin made me blush for the first time. Watch out Rin, I will made you blush like you never blush before starting tomorrow onwards. Now, I have to let my mom and dad know that I am hiring a new maid. Things are going to be a little crazy tonight.

Rin POV

Lol… I am so dead from today onwards. I'm just become the evil Len Kagamine's personal maid. Who know what he will do to me. He either will make me serves him like he is an evil king or feed me to the dog, but it is all for the money! I must never give up. Maybe he will give me a bonus for treating him like he is the master, or maybe not?

Oh! It is 10:30pm already. Better get some sleep before anything gets any worse. I snugged into my cozy bed, lay down and rethink what had happen just now. Now that I think about it, didn't I laugh in front of him! Oh My Gosh! The stupidest think that I did in my whole life. I never laugh in front of anyone beside with Amber and her family. What should I do? May be I cancel the deal but I needed the money to pay my rent. Guess I had no choice. Who knows he will forget it. I hope!

Len POV

I have arrived at my mansion. I opened the doors and had been greeted by my maids. "Welcome home , Master Len!" I heard one of the maids said. I turned around and it was Gumi, not going to the newest of all maids anymore. "Oh, thanks Gumi! Have you seen my parents?" I smiled at her. "They are in the living room, Master!" she said smiling back to me. "Shall, I prepare the bath for you master?" I looked at her and said, "Absolutely!" Then she ran off. I walked into the living room and was greeted by my parents. "How was school, honey?" my mom asked me. "Great! I made a lots of friends mom!" I putted on a nervous smile.

"Great! Hope they are not mostly girls."

"Then I didn't make any friends at all."

"Oh Len, you have an issues."

"Mom. Dad. I had hired a personal maid again."

"A new one!" my mom tired of hearing those sentences again.

"No… This one is a personal maid, since all the maids are too busy serve me anymore."

"Fine…," I heard my dad groaned. "But this is the last one. What's her name?"

"Rin Sakura. She is in the same class as me."

"Rin Sakura," my mom repeat. "I swear I heard of that name before and that surname, Sakura, sounds so familiar. What do you think, sweetie?"Huh? What is she talking about? I never did introduce Rin to her before, so why did she say it so familiar. "I guess you just mixed up the name with others, mom. I introduce you to her tomorrow," I said while leaving the room.

I went into the bathroom and was ready to take my bath. I went to the bathtub and sunk into the water. Why did my mom says that Rin's name is so familiar? I do not get it. It is get me stressed out!

RIN POV

Ring! Ring! Ring! I heard my alarm clock waking me up! Shut up stupid alarm clock. I hit the off button of the alarm clock and look at it. It is only 6 o'clock. School isn't going start for the next two hours. Better get up and prepare my lunch. Usually I do not prepare my lunch but today, I need all my energy to worry about one thing and it is how horrible I am going to be with that stupid Len kid. I got out of bed and went to the bathroom to brush my teeth only. Then I went to the kitchen to cook my breakfast and lunch. For breakfast, I am going to have a piece of toast and a cup of coffee and for lunch fried rice and 3 piece of fried mini crab stick. I sat down while eating my toast and looked at the clock. An hour before school starts. I better get ready for school. I quickly ate my toast and drank my coffee then went to the bathroom once again. I took a shower and change into my school uniform. Oh man! I need to wash the cooking materials I used just now! Ugh…. This is why I do not want to have lunch every day because I have to cook it and then wash up the cooking materials. It is too much work! I could do it at night but I hate doing things last minute.

I looked at the clock and now I had 30 more minutes to prepare myself. I wash up all the materials I had just used and quickly brush then tie my hair into a small ponytail. Then, someone knocked my door! What kind of person come visited me in such a rushing time of the day? I open the door and it was Amber. "Hi!" she said to me while smiling. A crazy person is the answer.

"Hi…," I said in a dull voice while grabbing and went out of the apartment then lock the door. Then I went down to the ground floor and started to walk with Amber following behind me.

"Okay, I am sorry! I am truly sorry!" she said while bowing down and walking.

"Oh, so you think I am mad with you for having a bet with that stupid Len that involve me! Will guess again!" I said it in an angry tone.

"Ya! So did you win or lost? I am just asking," she asked me in a nervous tone.

" I lost you idiot!" Now I was shouting at her.

"Ah? You lose? I taught that you will win! Why the heck did you apologize?"

"Ah, it is a long story that I do not want to talk about."

"Oh do not worry. It is only for one week. It will be over you know it!"

"Ugh… Amber! Stop saying it!"

"What! What did I said? What happen?"

"I am going to be his maid for the rest of my life because he is paying me five hundred a month," I said to her in an unhappy tone.

"WHAT!"

"You heard what I said."

"Unbelievable. I only gave you a week and then you wanted to be the rest of life."

"Well he is paying me!"

"Hey, we arrived at school. That was fast!"

"What?" I said and then look to the front. Huh? Time past while having an unsteady conversation. Who know?

"Hurry up!" Amber said to me and got me out of my daydream.

"Okay."

"And can you stop wearing your hair into a ponytail. It does not look cute at all!"

"No thanks. If I did, then my front hair will disturb my eyes again."( Ah, forgot to mention that Rin is wear her hair in ponytail and she wears glasses. I am so sorry!)

"Whatever. Complains."

We both enter the classroom and took our seat. After the teacher had taken my attendant, I grabbed my lunch and ran to the rooftop without letting Amber knowing and avoid Len's eye contact. I opened the door and saw the big blue sky staring at me. It is a clear sunny day to relax at the roof top. Beautiful!


	5. Chapter 5

Len POV

"It is 7 o' clock master! Please wake up!" I heard somebody asked me to wake up while shaking my arm. I opened my eyes and it is Gumi with a tray of sandwiches and tea. "Morning Gumi," I said sleepy while trying to sit up. "Good morning master. Please hurry up. Your school started in a hour, and I heard that you are hiring a new maid again. Hope you do not flirt with her like you did to me and made me sick for a whole day," she said while brewing a cup of tea for me. She handled the tea to me and I took a sip. It is delicious!

"I will try but I am telling you that it is hard to do it," I told her while putting the cup of tea on the tray and bite my sandwich.

"By the word hard, do you mean hard to stop flirt with her or hard to flirt with her?" Gumi asked me while searching for my uniform in my closet.

"It is too hard to flirt with her. It is impossible!"

"Ah, the player is down without even trying? That's so shame."

"No really. It is not me, it is her!"

"Ah, complains. I do not want to hear it. Save it," Gumi said while tossing my uniform to my bed. "I better go. Madam Kagamine asked me to water the plant this morning." She then took away my finished breakfast away from me and left the room.

Arh… That Gumi. Better get ready. I looked at the clock on the wall. Only have fifty more minutes. I got out of my bed and then went to take a shower. I looked into the mirror to check my hair. It not perfect, it is awesome! "Len time to go!" I heard my mom shouting at me. "Okay mom!" I shouted back from the bathroom. I quickly put my uniform on and went downstairs. The driver was ready to go. "Now Len, do not forget to introduce us to the new maid before she started her job okay?" my mom said to me while handling my school bag. Huh? A new maid? What… oh ya. Rin. I was hiring her, right? Hehehe… It is going to be fun! "Okay mom!" I said to her exciting while giving her a kiss goodbye.

I got into the car and then drove away. I looked out the window while my head support by my hand which is support by my elbow. "Sir we have arrived," the driver told me. "Huh? Already?" I said like I have no idea. All well that what I get when my house is two block away from school. I got out of the car and was admired by a lot of girls while on my way to the classroom. I opened the door and saw Rin siting in her seat in front of mine while staring out the window. I took my seat and tried to make an eye contact with Rin but she kept avoiding them. Alright, stop avoiding my eye contact you dummy. I am going to talk to her right now! I stood up then she did the same then she walked away from the classroom but I didn't chase her because class is about to start. I sit back then had a disappointed looked one my face. I am not disappoint about I couldn't talked to her but I am disappointed that I can't get every girl to like me. All well, I have to wait until lunch time then.

It's lunch time and Rin haven't since this morning and she did the same for yesterday. What's going on? Then I saw Amber got out of her seat while grabbing her lunch in her hand. Better talk to her to find out what going on. "Hey Amber!" I called her name.

"Hm.. Ah, Len kun can I help you?" she asked me while turning around to see my face.

"Yes you can! Can I talked to you while we are on our way to your destination?"

"Okay," she said as we started to walked out of the classroom.

"Why isn't Rin entering class like all of us do?"

"Er… Len, do you really want to know? I mean nobody had ever asked me until now," she gave me a nervous smile.

"Yes please."

"Okay. Rin's parent had died since she was 10 year old. People think that she's some kind curse which is so ridicules. Back then she use smile a lot but ever since that incident, she stop smiling. Sometimes, she secretly crying without even letting me know," she explain everything to me in and unhappy tone. "Ah, every time you see her smile, it makes you want to smile and makes you think that her smile is the cutest of all. I would do anything to make her smile again."

"Now that you mention it, she did smile yesterday and laugh too and…"

"Really!?" she break in without letting me finished my sentences and she crying tears of joy?

"Yah she did."

"How did you felt then?"

"I felt like a loser that I can't flirt with her."

"She not an easy one, Len. If you get to knew her really well, she can be a plenty of fun!"

"I doubt that," I muttered under my breath.

"Ah, we arrived!" Amber recalled

"Huh? At the rooftop?"

"Yah, this is where Rin ran off to every morning and we always have lunch here not to mention the view is beautiful!"

"Is it?" I asked like I am the dummy here.

"Yup! Ah, better go! Bye Len Kun! See you in class!" she said while waving me a goodbye and ran up the stair.

I turn around while putting my hands in my pocket and walk away. Huh? Who knew Rin had a lonely life but does not mean that I am going to treat her better because she is going to be my personal maid!


	6. Chapter 6

**The next chapter will be coming soon, i hope. Bye the way, please leave a comment about the story so that i can improve a bit of it. **

**Bye bye!**


	7. Chapter 7

Rin's POV

I was really enjoy myself at the roof top. You could hear the melody of the nature. The breeze blew the leaves of the tree which make a rustle sound. The birds are chipping like they are happy to have me around. I opened out my mouth and started to sing (HATSUNE MIKU – Finder):

"Kimi dake no FAINDAA ni utsuru sekai wa subete

Watashi ga uta de mitasu no

Sugisatta kinou mo mirai mo dakishimete

Hitotsu dake KOTOBA

Ai shiteru Kimi NI

Tsutaetai

I sing for you!"

"A view finder just for you with the entire world reflected in it

I'll fill a song

Next we'll leave the past and the future and embrace

It's just one thing to say

"I love you"

I'd love to tell you

I sing for you!"

Just then I heard some clapped her hand and said, "Nice singing Rin! Have someone you love alrady?" I turn around and it was amber with a smirk one her face. "Shut up!" was my reply from me to her.

"Okay… okay I will stop! What me to sing to?" I just nodded. Then Amber started to sing(Luka- Just be friend):

"Now all I hear are screams between us

resounding and bouncing the echoes throughout my mind.

Nothing is left, nothing remains at the end of the line.

At the end of our chain, we've both run out of time.

The bond between us has finally broken.

There's too much unspoken, we're falling so far apart.

Goodbye my love, it's done sweetheart.

Sayonara, it's the end.

It is time to depart, but you will always be my best friend.

Baby it's over for us now~

Just Be Friends~"

Ah, Amber voice is really beautiful. It is like she blew a honey kisses at you. "How was it?" Amber asked me with 'I hope I impress you' face. "Did you break up with your boyfriend already?" I tease her. "NO!" Amber screams out loud. I giggle under my breath and amber giggle along with me.

"Hey are you going to Len's home today," Amber asked me out of curiosity.

"Yah, wish me luck," I reply with a dull voice.

"Good luck!" Amber gave me a warm smile.

~ Time pass~

After school, I was waiting for that stupid Len outside the gate. I looked at my watch and it was getting late. Where is that kid!? Then I heard someone talking bad things behind my back.

"Hey isn't that the kid who they called the cursed one?"

"Yah, better stay away from her or else we will be cursed too"

"Agree with you!"

I looked down and was confuses with my feeling. Either I am feeling angry about them saying bad things about me or feeling sad. Just then some called me, "Yo Rin! Ready to go?" I looked up and it was Len. I do not know why but I am feeling kindda happy to see him. Len lean in closer with a smirk on his face and said, "Miss me already?" I snap out of my daydream and reply, "Who would missed a jerk like you?" while crossing my arms. "Aw~ I miss you too!" he said while hugging me. Man… This guy is really annoying.

~At Len's Home~

Rin POV

Woah… I had just lose my breath after I saw Len's house or mansion!? It is really huge! There's a big garden at the back and a swimming pool too!? But it gets worse! It side that huge mansion, there are like two hundred maids and butlers greeting him at the door ways every day. Not only that but there are so many room or too much rooms for me to count. There's the game room, the arcade room, the movie room, the tennis room, the karaoke room, a spa room, and … and …. There is even a dress shop in here! Aw man, he is so dirty rich! Darn you rich people!

* * *

**From me~**

**PLEASE REVIEW! I AM DYING TO KNOW WHAT ARE YOU THINKING OF MY STORY!**

**Thank you ~ =)**


	8. Chapter 8

Len POV

I looked at Rin and I think she is excited because she keeps dragging me here and there like she want to explore around a huge jungle. I giggle a little and Rin notices and asked, "What's so funny?" "Nothing. I taught you look really adorable," I said while smiling at het. She blush and intends reply, "Like you never said that too any girls before." Well, she is right about that but she is too adorable. Ah! Snap out of it Len! You shouldn't fall for her! You need to make her fall for you not the other way around! "I'll take you meet my parents, okay?" I told her and lead her way. She looked at the path and nodded. I opened the Living room's door and saw my parents sitting at the couch, waiting for my return. "Mom, dad! I am home!" "Len honey! Welcome home," my mom stood up from the couch and hugged me. "Mom, you are embarrassing me," I said to my mom. "Huh…" she replied and looked up to Rin. I saw Rin giggle softly. Aw, man. Worse day ever!

Rin POV

Oh, wow! Len's mom looks so beautiful. Her creamy and silky long hair goes will with her jade- jewel eyes. Not to mention, her skin is really slender and tender and she had that energy that gets people to enjoy their life kinda like my …. Mom. "Oh you must be Rin? Daughter of Haruhi Suzumyi and Hibiki Sakura, right?" her mom asked me. But how does she know my parents and I did not even told Len about them yet. Len looked at his mom with a confused face and asked, "How do you know their names mom? I do not even know their names yet!" Thank you so much Baka oni chan!

Len's mom smile at us and said, "To tell you the truth, all of used to knew each other even you two." "WHAT!?" Len and I said at the same time then look at each other and look back to madam kagamine to continue to hear her story "Aw~ You took were so adorable back then. You two pinky swear that you will get married when you grow up. I wonder what happen." Madam Kagamine glare at len with a smirk on her pretty face. Gzz. Why does the Kagamine family like to Smirk that much? "What wrong mom!? I did not do anything. And about the married part and rin and I used to be friends how did it happen!? I didn't even remember that I made a marriage agreement with the girl who hated my nerve so much!" Len said while pointing to me. If Len's parents weren't in front of use right now, I would kicked him out of the window right now! Ah well, all I could do now is to adjust my glasses and look 'I do not know what are you talking about' face.

* * *

**Next Chapter is on how len and rin met in the past. How to catch your heart.**

**Please reveiw onegai-shimasu!**

* * *

**To Lynn 'Ne'-chan,**

**Arigatou gozaimasu please keep one improving me^^ **

**To ****_RinKagamine4ever,_**

**_Thank you too!_**

* * *

**_Oh yeah, if you are a fan of, "watashi ni xx shinasai manga", there is a new chapter out today at mangafox. _**

To all reader that it for to night. I am very sleepy, right now, so i will countinue tomorrow

**_Oyasuminasai. (おやすみなさい_****_)_**


	9. Chapter 9

Len's mom(Miyuki) POV

"Um.. Madam Kagamine, may I ask you a question?" Rin faced to me with an adorable look. I hope Len fall for her. I want my daughter in law to be really hundred percent cute like her.

"Please Rin honey, call me Miyuki," I told her with my eyes full of sparkles.

"Miyuki-sama, can you tell me how Len and I met and promise… to….get… marry," she asked with a disgusted tone. Does she hate Len so much? Well, there go my daughter in law thing. I look up and said,

"It all started when you guys are six years old and we were at the park…"

*Flash back*

"Mama, who is that? She looks like a princess!" the six year old Len asked me while pointing to a blonde hair girl who is holding hands with a brown haired girl.

"Oh that? That is mama's best friend daughter," I explained to Len while I gently patted his head.

"Mama, can I meet her?"

"Sure!"

We went over to talk to them. I looked at Haruhi, she haven't change a bit.

"Ah, Miyuki! Long time no see," Haruhi started the conversation first with an excited tone.

"Hai, the truth is, my son wants to meet your daughter," I told her with a smile on my face.

"Did you hear that Rin-chan? Some want to play with you!" she said to the blonde haired girl who is hiding behind her mother. How adorable. I think she is really nervous to meet Len be she was gripping her mother dress really tight.

* * *

**_Next Chapter is Len six year old self, I THINK._**

**_Please Review_**


	10. Chapter 10

Len (six year old)'s POV

Wah…. What a beautiful girl. The wind blew her honey blonde with made them dance with the breeze. Her sparkling big aquamarine eyes makes you want to stared at them a little longer, but I think she is scared of me because she keeps hiding behind her mummy.

"My name is Len! What's yours?" I asked her in my sweet gentle tone.

"R...I…N…" she said it slowly but cutely.

"Ah, a cute name for a princess!" She looked at me with her innocent little looks. Ah~ Kawai…

"I… am…a …princess?" Oh No! I think she's about to cry. I do not want a princess to cry. I look at my mama with my 'What should I do' face. My mama kneed down to the ground and whisper softly to my ears and said,

"Try to be gentle with her Len honey. She is just too shy to make friends. I am sure you know what to do right?" My mama smile beautifully at me. I took a deep breath and started to look around. Then I saw it. I grab Rin and took her to the bud.

"What are you doing? Mama I am scared!" she screamed for her mummy but at last she stop and saw the bud.

"Rin, I do not think you are scared at all."

"What? I do not get you…"

"You are just like this little bud waiting to be bloom."

"I'll not bloom like this little bud. I will always need my mummy around with me to protect me from any harm!" she started to cried.

"I'll think you will bloom into a beautiful flower! I'll be there for you when you need me!"

"Then are you my prince charming?" Rin stop sobbing and look at me in the eyes.

"Don't be silly. I am not a prince yet, because I am the knight that will protect you from any harm. But once we get marry, I'll always be always there for you when you need me." I told her with a big smile one my face.

"Promise?" She took out her pinky finger and lifted it up. I smile gentle at her and pinky swear with her and said gently to her,

"I'll promise with all my hearts"

"I love you, Len!" Rin said to me in a happy tone and finally… I get to see her beautiful smile!

* * *

Sorry if there are spelling mistake.

Please review!


	11. Chapter 11

Miyuki's POV

It's another day when Len want to meet with Rin again. He would always remind me to take him to the park again so that he can play with Rin.

I look up to the sky while walking and holding Len's tiny hands and smile.

"Mama, why did you smile?" Len suddenly asked me with a confuse face. I looked at him and smile. I'm bended down to the ground so that I could talk to him face to face.

"Nothing Len Honey. Mama just taught that Len really like Rin so much!" I said with a smile on my face. Len smile at me back and said,

" Len do not like Rin. Len Love Rin! Mama, she's really pretty. I want to make her my wife!" I was a little proud of my son to make Rin the happiest girl in the whole world.

"I am sure Rin want to marry Len too." Yes! A chance to have pretty or handsome grandchildren!

We arrived at the park and saw Rin run toward Len and gave him a big hug.

"Len!" Rin started to cry a little. "I missed you! I want to see you! I couldn't wait!"

Len smile gentle and pat her head softly.

"I miss you too Rin," my son said it with a smile.

*End of Flashback*

"Well… that about it," I said in a lousy tone. Too bad, I want more romantic scene from my Len and Rin.

* * *

_**Sorry if the waorld are too little because i need to go to tution right now. But i will right more tomorrow! Sorry if any spelling mistake.**_

_**Please review!**_


	12. Chapter 12

Len POV

When my mother ended the story, I was blushing like crazy hell. How could you betray me, mom! How could you tell all those feelings that I used to have for her? Oh… How idiotic of me. I should have never told her that I love Rin and I wanted to marry her! I looked at Rin's direction and she was blushing too! Her face is cover with scarlet redness and she is crying? Why is my little princess… I mean Rin crying?

Then Rin notices I was looking at her and she wipe away her tears. "Sorry but can I use the ladies room?" she suddenly ask.

"Yah, it just next to this room," I tried to smile but then she ran off leaving tears behind. Does she remember that I pinky swear with her and vow that I will find her even it takes me a million years to do it? Nevertheless, I was really happy that I found her after 10 years but there is one question that remained unknown. Why did she never come to look for me after her parents passed away?


	13. Chapter 13

Rin POV

I rushed into the bathroom and locked the door behind me. I do not know what I am feeling right. After knowing that Len, my first love, had become a jerk and love to flirt with other girls, I do not know what to do next. He is not the Len I used to know but, he kept his promise.

*Flashback*

"Len! Let's play hide and seek. I want to be the hider!" I said in an excited tone.

"Okay Rin chan," Len smile at me.

After hours of waiting, I was crying because I taught Len had gone home and gave up finding me. It getting late and I was scared to come out of my hiding place fearing that some on might kidnap me. I kept think that something bad might happen to me, but it never did.

"Rin chan! I finally found you!" I heard a voice calling for me in a relive tone. I look up and it was Len. Tears started to drip from my eyes as I was glad Len found me.

"Len! I was scared! I am really afraid that Len gave up finding me," I started to cried out and run toward Len and hug him.

"Rin, I will never give up finding you even it took me million years to do it!" Len said as he pat my head, trying to comfort me.

"Promise Len kun. Do you really promise me that?" I asked as I sniffed my nose.

"I promise Rin chan," Len gave me a warm smile.

*End of flashback*

I never did plan to meet Len again but why did this happen. Is this really fate or just a coincident?

* * *

_**I am really runing out of idea but i will think of something i hope.**_

_**Sorry if there is any wrong spelling and i dunno when i could update the next chapter because i haven't start writing it YET!**_

_**Please review! Arigato!**_


	14. Chapter 14

Len POV

Rin walked out of the bathroom with her eyes red. I guess she cried soundly in there.

"Len, honey?" my mom called me. I look at her in the face and replied,

"Yes mom?"

"Maybe it is better if Rin-Chan started her job tomorrow. Rin- Chan?" she called out to rin as she turn to face her.

"Yes, Miyuki sama?" Rin asked as if she had a big question mark in her mind.

"Can I have your mobile phone number?"

"I do not have a phone?"

"W-H-A-T!" my mom screamed and continued,

"That's not good Rin Chan!" Then she face to me with her creepy red snake eyes and said it slowly,

"Len, go a phone with rin right now…."

"But… but… mom?" Then I sweat drop as her snake eyes glow even redder than before.

"I… got… it!"

"Then have fun!" My mom had return to her polite looks and kick two of us out of the house. My own house!

"Well…. Better started walking if you don't want to eaten by your mom, I guess." Rin said as she stand up and dusted her school skirt. Ah~ she notice it too.

"Okay," I stood up.

"and len," she added as she look at me.

"Yah…"

" I am not the Rin Chan who you used to know," she said in a serious tone and look.

* * *

**_I am so sorry reader, i will not write this story for a while unless i had an idea on my mind. Nevertheless, please review! Comments is always allow._**


	15. Chapter 15

Len's POV

It was silence in the neighborhood. Not surprisingly that it was silence walk from my house to the store. Rin chan won't even want to look at me in the eyes. She just keeps on looking down to the ground. The atmosphere around us was kinda gloomy so I didn't even want to bother to start a topic to talk about. I was kinda worry of what Rin Chan said to me. "I am not the Rin Chan who you use to know." Her voice and her expression, kept on repeating in my mind. What is this feeling in my chest? It hurts. It hurts a lot. It feels like I can't breathe at all.

Rin's POV

It was a complete silence on our way to the phone shop. I kept looking down and do not even bother to look at Len. I want to know what he is thinking so badly. What well he said to me after 10 years had gone by.

We just kept on walking without saying a single word. The atmosphere around us is kinda gloomy. What wrong with me today? Maybe I should start conversation? I open my mouth and let my voice flow

"Len? Is there something bothering you?"

Len look at me with a surprise face and was speechless, I think?

"What can't get your tongue?" I turn around and a smirk played on my face.

"W-H-A-T?" he gave me a confuse face. I think I will tease him a little.

"Miss me already, Len?"

"WHO WOULD MISS A FREAK LIKE YOU!" he shouted at me at the quite streets. I do not know what am I'm feeling right now. Sad or Pain? All I did was look toward the ground with my bangs covering my eyes.

"I am sorry!"

"Don't be," I kept my coolness.

"W-hat?"

"I do not even miss you. Not even a single bit," I said as I turn away from him and walk away. Even taught I keep my coolness, but my chest is really in pain right now. Why won't we just pretend like we never even met?

* * *

_**Runing out of idea and so many wrong spelling in my previous story!? i am so sorry! I won't be writing this story for a while(Unless you lock me in a empty room with no internet acess). But that's all! FOR NOW!**_

_**Please Review! Comments are always allowed!**_


	16. Chapter 16

Rin POV

"Rin! That is a cute cell phone!" Amber screamed out as she saw my new orange phone that Len bought for me yesterday. "Can you give me your phone number?" she exclaimed out.

"Shh.. Amber! Do not be so loud in the morning. I'll give it to you after school or after work, okay!" I whisper out loud enough for Amber to hear while covering her big mouth. Yeah, so now I am in the classroom with Amber who is standing next to my seat. I looked out the window, and another beautiful day it is! Then the wooden door of the classroom slided open and Len entered the classroom looking half a sleep. Man, he is such a heavy sleeper. How on earth will I able to wake him up if I'm his maid. Wait, I already am.

"Morning Rin Chan…" He yawned out.

"Yeah," I reply as I look out the window. Then the teacher came in and took our attendant and walk back out again. Well time for me to leave… I stood up and was just about to leave the class until somebody forcefully grabbed my wrists and made me landed on his or her lap. I looked up to the person and I saw Len with a grin on his face.

"L-Len! What the hell are you doing!" I exclaimed out while blushed.

"Since you're my p-e-r-s-o-n-a-l –m-a-i-d …" Oh boy "…I want you to a company me in class"

"But... but…but…" I tried to find a reason.

"No buts! Now go back to your seat," he ordered me.

"Fine…" I let out a sigh and went back to my seat. I could see Amber giving Len a thumb up sign and Len is giving her a peace sign back. I am going to kill Amber! I stared towards my desk and I could hear people whispering about me.

"Hey, hey, hey. Rin sakura is going to join us for the class for the first time."

"Really! This means we are going to get curse or something!"

Hey. I could hear it you know and no, I am not going to curse you or something it is just that you think you are going to be cursed. I let out a sigh and stared out the window while thinking that I can't even escape out of the class.

✿❀During Class✿❀

"R-Rin chan…" The teacher nervously said "w-when are you going to leave the class?" I sent her a glare that sent the shivers down her spine.

"Who knows Sensei? Len would not even allow me to leave the class. Why? Ask him yourself…" I said it out loud so that the whole class can hear it. The teacher then nervously faced at Len.

"L-Len?" The teacher asked him.

"Because sensei, she my precious little bride to be and I do not want anything happen to her while she is at the rooftop! So…" He stopped for a while and reaches out to touché my ponytail and grinned "… I want her to always stay by my side."

Almost the whole class had a sudden splash of nosebleed coming out of their noses even the teacher and Amber!

"W-What!" I exclaimed out loud. I stand up from my seat and quickly faced Len who have a smirk on his face.

"What is it? My beautiful princess?" he smirked at me. Oh boy… my whole face is flushing!

"Well if that is the case…" I looked up at the teacher who is adjusting her glasses, Please said no please say no, "… I will accept that reason."

My life is ruined!

✿❀After School✿❀

"I can't believe you are torturing me!" I shouted at him who is whistling while looking away from me. "Don't ignore me!"

"Well that is my reason. Who asked you to ask the teacher to ask me in the first place!?" He complained back at me.

"So, now is my fault!?"

"Basically, yeah"

"Madam Rin and Master Len, please be quiet for a while." The driver said to us. Yeah, me and Len are fighting in the car that is bring us to Len's house.

"I'm s-sorry!" I quickly apologized.

"It is fine and we had arrived," the driver told us.

"Okay Rin. Follow me please…" Len told me and I did what he said. I follow him through the mansion until we reaches a room full of maid clothes. "Now Rin, choose your uniform." Len told me. I look at those clothes and I was speechless.

"I-I don't have a sense of fashion," I shyly said it to Len. Do not get the wrong idea! I am just embarrassed that I am a girl with no fashion sense. Len slowly let out a sigh and called for someone.

"Gumi! Please come here for a second!"

"Kay master!" Then a green haired girl entered the room. "What can I help you with, master? Please make it hurry. Madam Kagamine will be home and I have to prepare the bath for her."

"Please choose a uniform for this girl."

"H-Hai! I will do my best!" the girl named Gumi bowed. She then dragged me away while saying, "Miss, please follow me!

LEN POV

I sat in the living room's sofa reading a newspaper and OMG, there is going to be a sales of banana this Sunday! I must buy them all!

"Master I am done!" Gumi entered the room.

"Okay…" I put down the newspaper and look up to her, "… show me Rin."

"Kay~" Gumi then pulled Rin into the room who is wearing an orange maid uniform and still with her glasses and wearing her ponytail. "Master I have to leave! Please excuse me!" Gumi then leave the room leaving two of us with an awkward silence.

"Rin… Take off those glasses," I asked her.

"No…" she stared at the floor with scarlet flushes covering her face. I stood up and walked towards her and stop a centimeter away from her. "Please?" I politely asked her.

"Nope!" she still rejected it.

"Okay! TAKE OFF THOSE GLASSES!" I exclaimed.

"No!" She then runs away. I chased after her and managed to take her glasses off her but I accidentally tripped and fell on her. Okay… Now this is awkward. Right now, I am on top of Rin. I could see her face which is flushing and blushing like hell. Her ponytail had been pulled off and her aquamarine eyes started to sparkle.

"Rin…" I mumbled out, loud enough for her to hear.

"Y-Yes?"

"Rin…" I mumbled out again and leaned in forward and my lips are a centimeter away from her. I could feel her hot breath coming out from her mouth. She is so beautiful.

* * *

Well... I tried my best to write this chapter. It took 3 hour to came out with it! Do not worry, i've check my spelling and some grammar. Hope you like it readers and for my Orange Rhapsody fanfiction, please bear with my boringness until chapter 5! Thank you~ Please review!


	17. Chapter 17

Honestly, I was looking forward to see some review. I even stay up to just to see if anybody reviewed. Oh well, never mind. I know I'm a terrible writer anyway.

* * *

Len POV

My body is pining Rin on the floor while my lips were just a centimeter away from Rin's and I could felt her hot breath touching mine. I slowly lean towards her planning to kiss her on the lips when suddenly…

"Len-Len! I am home!" my mom kicked the living room's door open and found me pinning my two hands on Rin's. Oh boy…

"Len, honey? What are you doing?" my mom asked me.

"Mom! W-welcome ho-me!" Aw man! I'm started to feel that my sweats were running through my skin really fast. "T-this isn't w-what it looks like! I can e-explain!"

"Len, if you've told me earlier that you are going to kiss Rin, then I would have put up some hidden cameras in the room!" my mom exclaimed out. Huh?

"I want to capture all of your times together and kept it as a time capture then I want to show my grandchildren about the romance time that you two treasure!" my mom continue as she screamed like a fan girl.

"I told you! This is all a misunderstanding!" I yelled out. I got up and lend a hand to Rin so she can get up. She accepted the offer and pulled herself up then her head gently landed on my chest. I could smell the scent of oranges from her hair and it smelled nice. At that moment, I could hear some flashing sounds.

"Okay! I got two of them!" my mom happily said it as she swings her left hand which hold a camera side to side in the air.

"Mom!" I cried out. This is getting embarrassing.

"Catch me if you can! And Len! Your dad just had a business trip to Paris and I don't know when he will be coming back!" my mom ran out of the room. Gee… Sometimes she acted as a child!

I looked at Rin who was snugging on my chest. I think she had been frozen. She would not move a bit and her face wash covered with scarlet flushes. Thanks a lot mom!

Rin POV

My gosh. I am getting uncomfortable at the moment. Thinking that Len was going to kiss me is kinda makes me felt a fuzzy feeling inside my heart. I looked up at Len who is slightly bushing. Then, I realized that I was too close to Len so I pushed him away.

"I-I am sorry!" I apologized.

"I-It's okay!" he replied back with a broken tone. I looked up to him and he slightly smiled at me "Rin, please follow me to my bedroom for a while and wait there. I wanna talk to you about something." I gave him a nod.

✿❀ In Len's Bedroom ✿❀

"Please wait here," he told me then entered the bathroom. I could hear that he turned on the shower. In the meanwhile, I explored his bedroom. I went to his desk and there is a picture next to his lamp. That picture is a picture of me and Len together when we were at the park at an age of 5. I kind of have a sad feeling in my heart. It felt like I am breaking apart.

At that moment, the shower had been turned off and Len exited from the bathroom. I flushed as I saw Len was shirtless and his hair was all wet with his towel around his neck.

"Rin, please dry my hair for me," he asked me as he sat on his bed.

"H-Hai!" I exclaimed out as I walk towards him… I took of his towel from his neck and started to dry his hair. Then, Len's arms was wrapping itself around my waist and pulling me closer to him.

"L-Len! What are you doing!?"

"Just, let me be like this for a while…" he softy muttered out. "Rin. Why did you left me? After your parents die, why didn't you come and find me?" I was shocked when he asked that question.

"You kept me worrying about you for all those years. Why?" He stopped and looked up to me with his sad and lonely eyes. "Tell me, why?" I was trapped by his eyes! It is too sad for me to look at. I think I am about to cry. Then I did.

I started to sob a bit until my sobbing becomes louder and louder. I could not stop. I could not stop crying! Then somebody wrapped his hands around me and I'm sure it was Len.

"Do not cry. Please do not cry," Len begged. You could tell from the voice that he was crying too.

"I was scared Len!" I cried out. "I was scared that you'll leave me too! Everyone left me and Amber and her family is all I got! I was scared and I was lonely, Len." I claimed down a bit.

"Rin, I'll never do that to you," Len said it out loud, loud enough for me to hear trough my sobbing. I stop crying as I felt he wrapped his hand tighter around me and rested his head on mine.

"Rin Sakura, I, Kagamine Len, will always be by your side and no matter happens, I would always protect you and I'll always…" he stopped and kissed my forehead "…love you"

I kept myself cozy under Len's arm. I could hear his heart beating fast for me. His body heat, his feeling, I could felt them all. I never felt so happy in my life. This happiness… I wish it will never end.

* * *

Haha... I have to admit it, i do not know what am i writing. I check some spelling and some grammar and i think they should be okay. Please review! I'll get worried if you don't. Trust me, I do!


End file.
